John Stephenson
John Stephenson (born August 9, 1923 in Kenosha, Wisconsin)May 15, 2015) was an American voice actor. Also using the name John Stevenson, Stephenson has worked for four decades, starting in the early-1960s, with Hanna-Barbera Productions. While working for Hanna-Barbara in the 1960s and the 1970s, he provided supporting voices for such animated series as Top Cat, Jonny Quest, The Jetsons, The Peter Potamus Show, Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!, and Yogi's Gang, among others. During this time, he also appeared on such television shows as The Real McCoys, The Donna Reed Show, Get Smart, That Girl, The Mod Squad, All in the Family, Temperatures Rising and McMillan and Wife, as well as appearing in several episodes of the 1960s sitcom, Hogan's Heroes. His most notable role while working for Hanna-Barbera would be as the voice of Mr. Slate, Fred Flintstone's hard-edged boss at Slate Rock & Gravel Company, from the original The Flintstones to the present day. Starting in the mid-70s, Stephenson would work mainly as a voice actor. From that time to the present, he had contributed to such animated shows as The Smurfs, Fantastic Four, Shirt Tales, Galaxy High, G.I. Joe, Darkwing Duck and Duck Dodgers. Stephenson also voiced Huffer, Thundercracker and Alpha Trion from the 1980s megahit, The Transformers. He also made a cameo appearance as a minister to Fred and Wilma's wedding in The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas movie. Stephenson is perhaps best known, however, as the narrator in the classic television series, Dragnet (1967-1970), in which he uttered the words, "Ladies and gentlemen: the story you are about to see is true. The names have been changed to protect the innocent." He would also reprised his role of Luke from Wacky Races in the Wacky Races video game. Filmography * The Flintstones: On the Rocks (2001) (TV) (voice) * Flintstones: Bedrock Bowling (2000) (VG) (voice) * The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (2000) (voice) * Wacky Races (2000) (VG) (voice) * The Flintstones Christmas in Bedrock (1999) (V) (voice) * Truman (1995) (TV) (voice) (uncredited) * A Flintstones Christmas Carol (1994) (TV) (voice) * The Flintstones: Wacky Inventions (1994) (V) (voice) * Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby (1993) (TV) (voice) * I Yabba-Dabba Do (1993) (TV) (voice) * Space Cats (1991) (TV Series) (voice) * Yo Yogi! (1991) (TV Series) (voice) * Wake, Rattle, and Roll (1990) (TV Series) (voice) * TaleSpin (1990) (TV Series) (voice) * Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland (1989) (voice) * Marvin: Baby of the Year (1989) (TV) (voice) * Pryde of the X-Men (1989) (TV) (voice) * The Karate Kid (1989) (TV Series) (voice) * Cantinflas (1988) (TV Series) (voice) * The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones (1987) (TV) (voice) * Fraggle Rock (1987) (TV Series) (voice) * Bionic Six (1987) (TV Series) (voice) * No Man's Valley (1987) (voice) * Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose (1987) * Transformers: Five Faces of Darkness (1986) (V) (voice) * Galaxy High (1986) (TV Series) (voice) * The Flintstone Kids (1986) (TV Series) (voice) * The Centurions (1986) (TV Series) (voice) * Inhumanoids: The Movie (1986) (voice) * Inhumanoids (1986) (TV Series) (voice) * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (1985) (TV Series) (voice) * Kissyfur (1985) (TV Series) (voice) * The Voyages of Dr. Dolittle (1984) (TV Series) (voice) * The Transformers (1984) (TV Series) (voice) * Mister T (1983) (TV Series) (voice) * G.I. Joe (1983) (mini) (TV Series) (voice) * The Littles (1983) (TV Series) (voice) * The Puppy's Further Adventures (1983) (TV Series) (voice) * Rubik, the Amazing Cube (1983) (TV Series) (voice) * The All-New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show (1983) (TV Series) (voice) * The Incredible Hulk (1982) (TV Series) (voice) * Shirt Tales (1982) (TV Series) (voice) * The Flintstones: Jogging Fever (1981) (TV) (voice) * Spider-Man (1981) (TV Series) (voice) * The Kwicky Koala Show (1981) (TV Series) (voice) * The Puppy Saves the Circus (1981) (TV) (voice) * The Smurfs (1981) (TV Series) (voice) * Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends (1981) (TV Series) (voice) * Yogi's First Christmas (1980) (voice) * The Flintstones: Fred's Final Fling (1980) (TV) (voice) * The Flintstones' New Neighbors (1980) (TV) (voice) * The Return of the King (1980) (TV) (voice) * The Puppy's Amazing Rescue (1980) (TV) (voice) * Days of our Lives (1965) (TV Series) (1979-1980) * Casper's First Christmas (1979) (TV) (vocie) * Fred and Barney Meet the Shmoo (1979) (TV Series) (voice) * The Incredible Detectives (1979) (TV) (voice) * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1979) (TV Series) (voice) * Casper and the Angels (1979) (TV Series) (voice) * Fred and Barney Meet the Thing (1979) (TV Series) (voice) * The Puppy's Great Adventure (1979) (TV) (voice) * The New Fred and Barney Show (1979) (TV Series) (voice) * The Flintstones: Little Big League (1979) (TV) (voice) * The Flintstones Meet Rockula and Frankenstone (1979) (TV) (voice) * The Plastic Man Comedy/Adventure Show (1979) (TV Series) (voice) * Gulliver's Travels (1979) (TV) (voice) * Dynomutt, Dog Wonder (1978) (TV Series) (voice) * The Fantastic Four (1978) (TV Series) (voice) * A Flintstone Christmas (1977) (TV) (voice) * The Hobbit (1977) (TV) (voice) * CB Bears (1977) (TV Series) (voice) * The Marvel Action Universe (1977) (TV Series) (voice) * 5 Weeks in a Balloon (1977) (TV) (voice) * Fred Flintstone and Friends (1977) (TV Series) (voice) * Scooby's All-Star Laff-a-Lympics (1977) (TV Series) (voice) * Jabberjaw (1976) (TV Series) (voice) * Clue Club (1976) (TV Series) (voice) * Laverne & Shirley with Special Guest Star the Fonz (1976) (TV Series) (voice) * The Mumbly Cartoon Show (1976) (TV Series) (voice) * The Last of the Mohicans (1975) (TV) (voice) * The New Tom & Jerry Show (1975) (TV) (voice) * At Long Last Love (1975) * Partridge Family 2200 A.D. (1974) (TV Series) (voice) * Devlin (1974) (TV Series) (voice) * These Are the Days (1974) (TV Series) (voice) * Cyrano (1974) (TV) (voice) * Herbie Rides Again (1974) * Speed Buggy (1973) (TV Series) (voice) * Super Friends (1973) (TV Series) (voice) * The Addams Family (1973) (TV Series) (voice) * Inch High, Private Eye (1973) (TV Series) (voice) * Jeannie (1973) (TV Series) (voice) * Charlotte's Web (1973) (voice) * Yogi's Gang (1973) (TV Series) (voice) * The Houndcats (1972) (TV Series) (voice) * The Flintstone Comedy Hour (1972) (TV Series) (voice) * Sealab 2020 (1972) (TV Series) (voice) * The New Scooby-Doo Movies (1972) (TV series) (voice) * Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! (1971) (TV Series) (voice) * The Harlem Globetrotters (1901) (TV Series) (voice) (uncredited) * Josie and the Pussycats (1970) (TV Series) (voice) (uncredited) * Topaz (1969) (uncredited) * Scooby-Doo, Where are You! (1969) (TV Series) (voice) * Dinky Dog (1969) (TV Series) (voice) * Wacky Races (1968) (TV Series) (voice) * Hellfighters (1968) (uncredited) * The Adventures of Gulliver (1968) (TV Series) (voice) * The Banana Splits Adventure Hour (1968) (TV Series) (voice) * Arabian Knights (1968) (TV Series) (voice) * Birdman and the Galazy Trio (1967) (TV Series) (voice) * Moby Dick and the Mighty Mightor (1967) (TV Series) (voice) * Dragnet 1967 (1967) (TV Series) (Narrator) (voice) * The Atom Ant Show (1967) (TV Series) (voice) * Samson & Goliath (1967) (TV Series) (voice) * The Atom Ant/Secret Squirrel Show (1967) (TV Series) (voice * Frankenstein, Jr. and The Impossibles (1966) (TV Series) (voice) * The Man Called Flintstone (1966) (voice) * The Peter Potamus Show (1966) (TV Series) (voice) * Abbott & Costello (1966) (TV Series) (voice) * The Secret Squirrel Show (1965) (TV Series) (voice) * Peter Potamus and His Magic Flying Balloon (1964) (TV Series) (voice) * The Jetsons (1962) (TV Series) (voice) * Top Cat (1961) (TV Series) (voice) * The Flintstones (1960) (TV Series) (voice) * The Ruff & Reddy Show (1957) (TV Series) (voice) (uncredited) * The Careless Years (1957) * The Night Runner (1957) * Teenage Rebel (1956) * I Died a Thousand Times (1955) (uncredited) * The Looters (1955) Notable TV Guest Appearances * Duck Dodgers playing "Ganthet" (voice) in episode: "The Green Loontern" (episode # 1.9) 18 October 2003 * What's New, Scooby-Doo? playing "Zieg the Zookeeper" (voice)in episode: "Uncle Scooby and Anarctica" (episode # 2.12) 25 March 2004 * What's New, Scooby-Doo? playing "Bob Taylor" (voice) in episode: "The Unnatural" (episode # 1.13) 22 March 2003 * Darkwing Duck playing "Major Synapse" (voice) in episode: "Heavy Metal" (episode # 1.37) 29 October 1991 * The Scooby-Doo Show playing "Captain Eddie/Ghost of Juan Carlos" in episode: "Don't Go Near the Fortress of Fear" (episode # 3.14) December 9 1988 * The Scooby-Doo Show playing "Dr. Grimsley" (voice) in episode: "A Creepy Tangle in the Bermuda Triangle" (episode # 3.2) 16 September 1988 * The Scooby-Doo Show playing "Investor" (voice) in episode: "Creepy Cruise" (episode # 2.7) 22 October 1987 * The Scooby-Doo Show playing "Race Announcer" (voice) in episode: "The Spooky Case of the Grand Prix Race" (episode # 2.5) 8 October 1987 * The Scooby-Doo Show playing "Ghost of Milo Booth/Jim Moss/Rod Kennedy" (voice) in episode: Chiller Diller Movie Thriller" (episode # 2.4) 1 October 1987 * The Scooby-Doo Show playing "Mr. Hanson/Viking Ghost Leader/Sheriff Swenson" (voice) in episode: "The Curse of Viking Lake" (episode # 2.1) 10 September 1987 * The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour playing "Ghost of Major Andre/Government Agent/Mr. Clive the Guard" (voice) in episode: "Spirits of 76" (episode # 1.16a) 18 December 1986 * The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour playing "Buck Bender/Announcer/Rambling Ghost" (voice) in episode: "The Ghost That Sacked the Quarteback" (episode # 1.14a) 4 December 1986 * The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour playing "Coast Guard Officer" (voice) in episode: "Scooby Doo, Where's the Crew" (episode # 1.13a) 27 November 1986 * The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour playing "Matt Blake" (voice) in episode: "A Bum Steer for Scooby/Tin Kong" (episode # 1.11) 20 November 1986 * The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour playing "Albert Tross/Demon Leader/Sam Crenshaw" (voice) in episode: "A Frightened Hound Meets Demons Underground" (episode # 1.10a) 13 November 1986 * The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour playing "Mumba Wumba/Roger" (voice) in episode: "Mumba Wumba and the Voodoo Hoodoo" (episode # 1.9a) 6 November 1986 * The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour playing "Gorilla/Mr. Dilly" (voice) in episode: "The No Face Zombie Chase Case" (episode # 1.8a) 30 October 1986 * The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour playing "Juan Martinez" (voice) in episode: "The Fiesta Host Is an Aztec Ghost" (episode # 1.2a) 18 September 1986 * The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour playing "Chief Wiggins" (voice) in episode: "Everybody Hyde!" (episode # 1.1b) 11 September 1986 * G.I. Joe playing "Dr. Lucifer" (voice) in episode: "Cobra's Creatures" (episode # 1.11) 30 September 1985 * G.I. Joe playing "MacIntosh" (voice) in episode: "Satellite Down" (episode # 1.8) 25 eptember 1985 * G.I. Joe playing "Mr. Queeg" (voice) in episode: "Red Rocket's Glare" (episode # 1.7) 24 September 1985 * Inspector Gadget playing "Ski Announcer/Chief Quimby/Additional Voices" in episode: "Gadget in Wonderland" (episode # 1.1) 10 September 1983 * Disneyland playing "Actor" in episode: "Herbie Rides Again: Part 2" (episode # 28.4) 17 October 1981 * Disneyland playing "Actor" in episode: "Herbie Rides Again: Part 1" (episode # 28.3) 10 October 1981 * The Flintstone Comedy Show playing "Mr. Slate" in episode: "RV Fevor/Birthday Boy/Clownfoot/Fred Goes Ape/Flying Mouse/Ghost-sitters" (episode # 1.1) 20 November 1980 * The Streets of San Francisco playing "Leonard Paxton" in episode: "The Programming of Charlie Blake" (episode # 3.19) 6 February 1975 * McMillan and Wife playing "Harry" in episode: "The Fine Art of Staying Alive" (episode # 2.6) 11 March 1973 * The ABC Saturday Superstar Movie playing "Max/Glenn/Yancy" (voice) in episode: "Tabitha and Adam and the Clown Family" 2 December 1972 * The ABC Saturday Superstar Movie playing "Sheriff of Nottingham/Carbuncle" (voice) in episode: "The Adventures of Robin Hoodnik" 4 November 1972 * Mission: Impossible playing "Director" in episode: "Underground" (episode # 7.7) 28 October 1972 * The ABC Saturday Superstar Movie playing "Mr. Brownlow/Mr. Grunch/Goodfriend/Butcher/Mr. Highbottle" in episode: "Oliver and the Artful Dodger: Part 2" 28 October 1972 * The ABC Saturday Superstar Movie playing "Mr. Brownlow/Mr. Grunch/Goodfriend/Butcher/Mr. Highbottle" in episode: "Oliver and the Artful Dodger: Part 1" 21 October 1972 * Temperatures Rising playing "Dr. Joiner" in episode: "Ellen's Flip Side" (episode # 1.4) 3 October 1972 * The ABC Saturday Superstar Movie playing "Benny/Doogie Daddy/Hardy Har-Har" in episode: "Yogi's Ark Lark" 16 September 1972 * All in the Family playing "Plumber" in episode: "Maude" (episode # 2.24) 11 March 1972 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Professor Bauer" in episode: "The Dropouts" (episode # 6.14) 27 December 1970 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Major Rudel" in episode: "The Softer They Fall" (episode # 5.18) 23 January 1970 * The Mod Squad playing "Professor Aaron Tanner" in episode: "The Girl in Chair Nine" (episode # 2.1) 23 September 1969 * The Queen & I playing "Mr. Wolfe" in epsiode: "Duffy's Cruise" (episode # 1.1) 16 January 1969 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Decker" in episode: "Bad Day in Berlin" (episode # 4.11) 7 December 1968 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Karl" in episode: "The Collector General" (episode # 3.27) 9 March 1968 * The Invaders playing "John Nivin" in episode: "Task Force" (episode # 2.16) 26 December 1967 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Felix" in episode: "There's One in Every Crowd" (episode # 3.10) 11 November 1967 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Inspector General" in episode: "Colonel Klink's Secret Weapon" (episode # 2.28) 24 March 1967 * Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C. playing "Mr. Clark" in episode: "Sue the Pants Off'Em" (episode # 3.19) 1 February 1967 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Major Kohler" in episode: "Information Please" (episode # 2.15) 23 December 1966 * That Girl playing "Howard Samrock" in episode: "The Snow Must Go On" (episode # 4.7) 1 December 1966 * Green Acres playing "Man #1" in episode: "I Didn't Raise My Pig to Be a Soldier" (episode # 2.3) 28 September 1966 * The Donna Reed Show playing "Ben Barnes" in episode: "When I Was Your Age" (episode # 8.19) 22 January 1966 * Get Smart playing "Parkerson" in episode: "Our Man in Leotards" (episode # 1.10) 20 November 1965 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Captain Mueller" in episode: "Go Light on the Heavy Water" (episode # 1.9) 12 November 1965 * F Troop playing "General Custer" in episode: "Old Iron Pants" (episode # 1.8) 2 November 1965 * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. playing "Vamer" in episode: "The Never, Never Affair" (episode # 1.25) 22 March 1965 * Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C. playing "Major Stone" in episode: "They Shall Not Pass" (episode # 1.11) 4 December 1964 * Jonny Quest playing "Dr. Benton Quest" (voice) in episode: "The Curse of Anubus" (episode # 1.3) 2 October 1964 * Jonny Quest playing "Dr. Benton Quest" (voice) in episode: "Antarctic Splashdown" (episode # 1.2) 25 September 1964 * Jonny Quest playing "Dr. Benton Quest/Dr. Isaiah Norman" (voice) in episode: "Mystery of the Lizard Men" (episode # 1.1) 18 September 1964 * The Beverly Hillbillies playing "Professor Graham" in episode: "Jed Foils a Home Wrecker" (episode # 2.35) 3 June 1964 * The Beverly Hillbillies playing "Professor Graham" in episode: "Cabin in Beverly Hills" (episode # 2.34) 27 May 1964 * The Beverly Hillbillies playing "Mr. Landman" in episode: "Jed Pays His Income Tax" (episode # 1.28) 3 April 1963 * The Eleventh Hour playing "Dr. Deverman" in episode: "Beauty Playing a Mandolin Underneath a Willow Tree" (episode # 1.20) 20 February 1963 * The Real McCoys playing "Charles Franklin" in episode: "Little Boy Blew" (episode # 6.19) 3 February 1963 * Whispering Smith playing "Eddie Royce" in episode: "The Idol" (episode # 1.20) 18 September 1961 * The Brothers Brannagan playing "Hildebrand" in episode: "Death Insurance" (episode # 1.29) 29 April 1961 * The Real McCoys playing "Don Hogan" in episode: "The Rival" (episode # 4.16) 1 January 1961 * Tales of Wells Fargo playing "Miles Rogers" in episode: "The Late Mayor Brown" (episode # 4.25) 7 March 1960 * Perry Mason playing "Frank Avery" in episode: "The Case of the Gallant Drifter" (episode # 3.15) 6 February 1960 * Shotgun Slade playing "Sheriff Walters" in episode: "The Smell of Money" (episode # 1.39) 1 January 1960 * Bonanza playing "John Henry" in episode: "The Sisters" (episode # 1.14) 12 December 1959 * The Real McCoys playing "Officer" in episode: "Grandpa Fights the Air Force" (episode # 3.9) 26 November 1959 * Wichita Town playing "Cavendish" in episode: "Day of Battle" (episode # 1.7) 18 November 1959 * The Millionaire playing "Dr. Cartwright" in episode: "The Irene Marshall Story" (episode # 5.18) 21 January 1959 * Perry Mason playing "Grant Reynolds" in episode: "Case of the Borrowed Brunette" (episode # 2.13) 10 January 1959 * 77 Sunset Strip playing "Shafter" in episode: "Two and Two Makes Six" (episode # 1.6) 14 November 1958 * Yancy Derringer playing "Joshua Devon" in episode: "A Bullet for Bridget" (episode # 1.5) 6 November 1958 * State Trooper playing "Paul Skaggs" in episode: "Joker's Dead" (episode # 2.45) 14 July 1958 * The Restless Gun playing "Suitor" in episode: "The Whip" (episode # 1.28) 31 March 1958 * Perry Mason playing "Ed Davenport" in episode: "The Case of the Runaway Corpse" (episode # 1.10) 23 November 1957 * Science Fiction Theatre playing "Rhil Coulson" in episode: "Doctor Robot" (episode # 2.30) 30 November 1956 * Science Fiction Theatre playing "Inspector Mark Davis" in episode: "Death at My Fingertips" (episode # 2.23) 21 Seprtember 1956 * Dragnet playing "Actor" in episode: "The Big Bobo" (episode # 5.31) 5 April 1956 * The Millionaire playing "Chet" in episode: "The Candy Caldwell Story" (episode # 2.23) 29 February 1956 * Science Fiction Theatre playing "Dr. Brewster, Institute Chief" in episode: "A Visit from Dr. Pliny" (episode # 1.23) 30 September 1955 * TV Reader's Digest playing "John Alden" in episode: "The Voyage of Captain Tom Jones, Pirate" (episode # 2.6) 21 November 1955 * Schlitz Playhouse of Stars playing "Dr. Jacob Gerski" in episode: "Ambitious Cop" (episode # 4.44) 8 July 1955 * Treasury Men in Action playing "Agent Jennings" in episode: "The Case of the Perfect Gentleman" (episode # 5.35) 2 June 1955 * Treasury Men in Action playing "Weston" in episode: "The Case of the Man Next Door" (episode # 5.31) 5 May 1955 * Treasury Men in Action playing "Agent Grant" in episode: "The Case of the Steady Hand" (episode # 5.29) 21 April 1955 * TV Reader's Digest playing "John Rolfe" in episode: "America's First Great Lady" (episode # 1.10) 21 March 1955 * Treasury Men in Action playing "Agent Trumbull" in episode: "The Case of the Princely Pauper" (episode # 5.20) 17 February 1955 * The Whistler playing "Actor" in episode: "Cancelled Flight" (episode # 1.15) 1 January 1955 * The Lone Ranger playing "Ray Barnett" in episode: "Dan Reid's Fight for Life" (episode # 4.11) 18 November 1954 * Cavalcade of America playing "Actor" in episode: "Riddle of the Seas" (episode # 2.24) 6 April 1954 * The Public Defender playing "Lt. Varga" in episode: "Youth Crime Ring" (episode # ??) ?? ?? 1954 External links * Wikipedia Biography * TV.com Biography * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * John Stephenson at the Internet Movie Database Stephenson, John Stephenson, John Stephenson, John Stephenson, John Stephenson, John Stephenson, John Stephenson, John